1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technology of putting footprints on Web pages.
2. Related Art
In the past, regarding views of homepages, a homepage viewing footprint system which leaves the viewer's footprint on the homepage has been proposed (see Patent Document 1 identified below). This homepage viewing footprint system works as follows. If a view-request for a homepage is performed from a user terminal to a homepage management server, a homepage a member is maintaining is provided from a homepage providing section of the homepage management server to the user terminal. Then, the user who performed the view-request is identified by a homepage viewing monitoring section of the homepage management server. If the user is identified as a member, footprint information of the member is additionally written on the homepage that the view-request was performed for by a footprint information additionally-writing section of the homepage management server.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208997.